A Realm Unveiled
by CasterWay
Summary: Information on the world of A Realm Reborn. Excerpts from historians and scholars in-universe.


_An excerpt from 'Book IV of The Deeds of the Southard Kings: Geographical Description of the Southern Realms', by Dagbert, Castle Archivist of Floret_

The country of the Southards, they say, has always been centred around Floret. It started as a simple fort in between the rivers Rems and Dein, built on the orders of Gael I in 121, and for this he is still called 'the Founder King' by the inhabitants of Floret nowadays.

His son, also named Gael, foolishly believed the lies of Urgan Nagru the Foxwolf, and lost the castle in 148, though some accounts also give the season as 149 or 150. Due to the efforts of Joseph the Bellmaker, Floret was swiftly liberated alongside the whole of Southsward, and the whole event is still commemorated to this day, though the exact date has been lost to history.

The Bellmaker, in his role as Lord Warden of Castle Floret, swiftly decided to utilise the treasury to build a walled town around the Castle. As the region is the estuary of not one, but two rivers, Floret quickly bound inland areas to the sea. By using the gold and other resources generated from this trade, the early Southard kings spread their influence towards the North and East, and by the time of Farlem II, Southsward had definitely incorporated numerous smaller entities into her domain.

This was to have momentous effects on Southsward and its crown. Its wealth was able to provide many benefits to nobles and commoners alike, and Gael VI was even able to obtain the Parman crown after bribing the Electors. However, Floret became a prime target for raiders, both disorganised vermin and other kingdoms alike. Dravania, Deilart and Burelas, attracted by rich Southard towns, soon launched raid after raid. Some of them were successful, though most were beaten back by the Otterguard. It was until 512 when Riddian III founded the Southsward Order of Defence when she could finally establish a strong border policy, stopping all enemies in their tracks until she was forced to submit to Triel.

Ring after ring of suburbs had been added to Floret ever since the first stones have been set, and after much work Farlem IV succeeded in building a port, now widely known as one of the best of its kind by local and foreigner alike.

Castle Floret lay in the East, and other, smaller castles were built next to it. Visitors can easily observe that the Eastern quarters of Floret are mainly for the usage of the rich and powerful. The castle was originally built with sandstone, and the same material was used to repair the castle in every single occasion of damage, which was considered to be more pleasing to the eye. The royal family resides here, and foreign emissaries and ambassador stay here during their tenures, while other noble houses occupying smaller castles. For instance, House Swalestrom, holders of the position of Skipper of the Southard Otterguard since 462, lives in Castle Terrace, another sandstone castle.

The west is dominated by the giant structure of Fort Riddian. Built by the third king of that name in , it is the sole gateway towards Floret if Fort Macolt falls. It is inhabited by Swordbeasts, as this is what others call members of Riddian's order. The fort was one of two structures that had never been taken since it was built, the other being the mole fortress of Duncton, which is also the place where I was born. Parks and other sites of greenery surround the fort.

In the centre of Floret is Southsward Square, which was built 592, in the fourth year of the reign of King Bastian. Every full moon, crowds gather there for a session of a Night Market, where food, drinks and other supplies are sold in caravans. Music is also played by wandering bards and minstrels from dusk until dawn.

Just a short walk would take you from Southsward Square to Floret Belltower, which rings twenty-four times every single day. The Bell was commissioned (and some say designed) by Joseph the Bellmaker himself, and it has survived unscathed for nearly 500 seasons, being built in 152 or 153. Legends say that the Bell will ring uncontrollably when Southsward is in its gravest danger.

One other noteworthy piece of architecture would be the Tournament Stadium. Previous tournaments have been held in locations all too unbefitting of proper etiquette, so King Gideon decided to build the Stadium in 630 in hopes of increasing Southard prestige. So far it has never been used, but King Gideon has not regretted building it. The Stadium itself is the third largest structure in Floret, after Castle Floret and Fort Riddian, and it is much larger than some smaller castles within the bounds of Floret. It can fit in a few thousand beasts, and is expected to gather the attention of much more.


End file.
